


Ewa Dienest

by Cottia



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A record of the marriage ceremony of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, to Lady Éowyn of the Shield-Arm of Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ewa Dienest

_A record of the marriage ceremony of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, to Lady Éowyn of the Shield-Arm of Rohan, preserved by their third-daughter’s son Barahir in the Library of Minas Tirith.  This being part of a larger history, of renowned persons both great and Little, whose feats led to the downfall of the Dark Power – of their lives after the dawning of the Fourth Age._

_[The first part being a marriage-song of Gondor, sung by the couple; the second, their speeches and vows. Italicised portions were spoken/sung by the assembly.]_

_"_ _I would not lose so soon what I have found..."_

* * *

 

**Ewa Dienest**

_Look to the East no more, but to the dawn_

_It catches golden on the tallest tower._

_The dayspring light flows down through fading mist,_

_The flagstones warm again, the White Tree blooms._

 

 

Let us run, thou and I, through the streets of the city,

Through the still-sleeping streets with cool wind in our hair.

Let us climb now, my love, above shadow and cloud,

Let us vow under archway and let us be bound.

 

As the trumpet-call signals the city gates' opening,

Let us walk hand in hand that the people may see.

Let us drink from the fountain and walk in the sun,

Let us go through the city as lovers, as one.

 

Let us bathe in the cold stream that comes from the mountain,

Drink from my cup, and let me drink from thine,

Let us share cloaks through the frosts of the winters,

Let us walk under the Wagon-Star’s shine.

 

Be as a wood that grows about me

Be as a river running through me

_May your days be filled with the joys of friendship_

_May your hearts be as fires in the golden hearths_

_May your love be as wide as the fields of the Mark_

_May it shine like a beacon lighting your road_

Let me strengthen thy hands, and lighten thy heart.

Give me thy dreams; I will help them to grow,

If others would scorn, lie thou yet in my arms -

We would gather our harvest and bake our bread still.

Let me shield thee from darkness, as thou shieldest me,

Or let us ride out – let our enemies fear!

Let thy back press against mine as we fight

To the victory call, or the end of all things.

 

I hoped once to die with a sword in my hand,

Now let me live only with thy hand in mine.

 

I had looked for thy coming in dreams of the morning,

But not for thee there by my side as I woke.

 

 

Wed me with naked feet; let us grow roots in deep earth.

Wed me with arms open; let us hold close all our days.

 

Wed me with eyes open; I am not without fault -

(- nor am I -)

 

Wed me with naked heart; I would have all thou wouldst give and no more.

(as do I)

 

* * *

Beta: [dollteeth](../users/dollteeth), scritchesandtea for grammar


End file.
